


It's Cold

by koodamas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koodamas/pseuds/koodamas
Summary: Donde SeHun y Jongin se conocen en extrañas circunstancias.Donde Jongin prefiere saltarse el primer período de clase para dar unas vueltas con SeHun. (¿Porque eso es una actitud madura?)Donde SeHun prefiere esconderse entre sus piernas para disimular las sonrisas (muy) estúpidas, y Jongin prefiere jugar a calentar los dedos (siempre) fríos del menor.Oh SeHun es el chico que (tal vez) Jongin tiene ganas de besar.





	It's Cold

Día 1

**_Real love is when you_ **

**_Dont know the reason_ **

**_You love that person_ **

La alarma del móvil es lo primero que Jongin oye por las mañanas. Un suspiro quejumbroso abandona sus labios, los rayos del sol colándose entre las esquinas de la cortina le hacen saber que tiene que levantarse para otro día de clases. Dirige sus manos a ciegas hacia el costado, no recuerda donde demonios dejó el móvil la noche pasada, pero está cerca, seguro que está cerca, con una canción estridente que rompe sus tímpanos a esta hora de la mañana. Jongin piensa, cada día, que poner su canción favorita de tono de alarma no es una buena idea, pues al final siempre termina odiándola.

—Jongin, hora de ir a la escuela, baja a desayunar ya.

—Voy enseguida, mamá —masculla, sin abrir los ojos. Agarra el móvil entre sus manos, silenciando a tientas la alarma que efectivamente estaba mucho más cerca de sus oídos de lo que pensó. —Sólo cinco minutos más.

…

¡Jongin!

¡Jongin!

¡Demonios, Kim Jongin, vas tarde otra vez!

Para cuando su cerebro reacciona, mamá le mira enfurruñada desde la puerta, reclamando en voz baja mientras recoge las prendas que el menor ha dejado tiradas por su habitación y tirándole de paso el uniforme escolar en la cara.

— ¡Baja de una vez, ya ni siquiera alcanzas a desayunar!

En un pestañeo el menor huye de la habitación. Papá le mira divertido por sobre el periódico cuando el menor corre por la cocina aún adormilado, con una tostada a medio devorar (porque, demonios, comer corriendo no es comer) y con la mochila cayendo por su hombro.

Uniforme, listo. Celular, listo. Audífonos, listos. Música, más volumen. ¿Corbata? Hoy no, tal vez mañana.

—Ten un buen día, y apresúrate si quieres llegar a tiempo. —Jongin frunce el ceño, quitándose los audífonos al notar que solo ve los labios de su padre moverse. —Y bájale el volumen a la música, si hasta yo puedo oírla, uno de estos días vas a tener un accidente si sigues sin escuchar lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

—Seguro papá, ten un buen día también.

Encantador como siempre (y atrasado, también) Jongin se despide de ambos con un beso en mejilla antes de caminar hacia la entrada. Necesita aparentar que no está preocupado por llegar en menos de diez minutos a su primera clase, antes de que el profesor decida dejarle afuera por el primer período.

— ¡Adiós!

La puerta se cierra y la música vuelve a todo volumen antes de calzarse bien la mochila y comenzar a correr a un trote más bien rápido, ya sólo quedan nueve minutos, calcula, corriendo tal vez llegue en siete.

—Soy incorregible —ríe, sacando el celular sin dejar de correr. La música taladra sus oídos y de todos modos le encanta, sin embargo ya son sólo cuatro minutos para llegar. —Dos calles más, vamos.

¡Hey, detente!

Todo ocurre en un parpadeo, la música abandona sus oídos, el cruce para peatones está en rojo y Jongin sólo puede oír el estridente ruido que hacen las ruedas al resbalar por el pavimento, el sonido de la bocina que parece detener el tiempo y el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Pestañea una y dos veces en lo que el conductor baja del auto apresurado, asustado más que nada.

—Niño ¿estás bien? —Jongin bota el aire contenido en sus pulmones, formando una mueca entre impresionado y adolorido por el golpe contra el suelo, pero está bien, es lo que importa. Unos brazos largos sujetan su cintura y dedos delgados y blancuzcos se ciñen con fuerza a sus costillas, tal vez eso hace que duela un poco más.

—Maldición, fíjate por donde vas idiota. —El susurro a sus espaldas le hace voltear rápidamente. Seguro que la situación es extraña, pero Jongin vuelve su rostro con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa hacia el conductor, mascullando un leve ‘perdón’. —Agradece que esta calle es poco concurrida ¡Imagina si fuera la avenida principal, ya estarías muerto!

—Necesito… recoger mi mochila. —Murmura, volviendo su rostro una vez más hacia atrás, esta vez con más calma, sin el alma pendiendo de un hilo e interrumpiendo la perorata de quien le mantiene apresado. — ¿Puedes soltarme?

El conductor le dirige una mirada extrañada antes de suspirar y volver al auto, esta mañana no hay tanto tráfico al menos, y los curiosos que se habían detenido vuelven a su andar. Jongin observa su mochila tirada un par de metros más allá, aunque no es relevante, está seguro que ya perdió el primer periodo ¿O tal vez tiene un minuto aún?

—Seguro…

El agarre en sus costillas se debilita y Jongin mira al chico que le acaba de salvar con lentitud ¿qué caso tiene apurarse ya? Se pone de pie con una mueca, estirándose para coger su mochila, intacta, y vuelve hacia el otro que se mantiene tirado en el piso mirándole. No duda mucho en tenderle la mano, es lo menos que puede hacer incluso si este titubea antes de tomarla para ponerse de pie también.

—Muchas gracias, en serio… yo, n-no quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si no... ya sabes, si no me hubieras salvado…

—SeHun, mi nombre es Oh SeHun. —Jongin sonríe, esta vez por ambos, porque necesita aguantarse las ganas de darle un abrazo a ese tal SeHun, y tal vez besarle la mejilla, solo tal vez. Porque ese tal SeHun tiene el descaro de apretar su mano y sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo. —Y no ha sido nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

—Bueno, yo soy Kim Jongin, el chico que te estará eternamente agradecido.

Quizás es la emoción del momento, o el hecho de que ambos siguen estrechando sus manos como si se conocieran desde siempre, pero Jongin se permite sonreír con un deje de coquetería. La música ha dejado de sonar hace mucho.

Día 2

Por supuesto, el tema del (casi) atropello y de la (inesperada) falta de Jongin al primer período de clases del día anterior no llegó a los oídos de sus padres. Por el contrario, el moreno decidió que sería maduro de su parte (porque los chicos grandes tienen que actuar como adultos ¿verdad?) guardar el celular en la mochila para dejar correr el tiempo sin un reloj que le apresurara e invitar a SeHun a dar un par de vueltas, puesto que este no llevaba uniforme y de seguro a esas horas estaría libre, cosa que para su suerte, era cierta.

A la mañana siguiente, Jongin prefiere hacer un par de cambios a su rutina. Partiendo por no pedir cinco minutos más, y saltar de la cama un poco antes de que la alarma del celular comience a sonar. Llegada la hora de irse, por supuesto, guarda los audífonos en la mochila y el celular en el bolsillo. Escuchar música una vez en la escuela sería lo mejor, piensa.

(¿SeHun volvería a estar por ahí? ¿Si estuviera volvería a salvarle?)

Jongin sacude su cabeza sutilmente en el mismo cruce del día anterior, esta vez tomando su tiempo para mirar hacia ambos lados como un niño pequeño al que han estado enseñando a cruzar la calle. Un par de manos se apoyan en sus hombros segundos más tarde. El contacto es mínimo, pero suficiente para reconocer los dedos huesudos que aprietan su uniforme. ¿Debería asustarse por la familiaridad?

—Buenos días, Jongin. ¿Hoy no vas apurado o es que te has detenido a esperarme? —SeHun acerca su rostro por el costado, mirándole fijamente antes de soltarle y ganarse a un lado. El moreno piensa que SeHun es como un niño, suelta palabras sin pensarlo y en un pestañeo sus mejillas se colorean como si no quisiera decir lo que ya ha dicho. Demasiado tarde ¿no?

— ¿O eres tú quien me ha estado esperando desde antes en este cruce? —Suelta sin más, mirada indiferentes unos segundos antes de que ambos estallen en risas silenciosas. De pronto Jongin ya no tiene ganas de asistir al primer periodo.

—No te creas tal cosa, pero ya que estoy libre puedo ir a dejarte a la escuela.

Jongin asiente, volviendo a mirar hacia ambos lados bajo la mirada atenta y un poco graciosa de SeHun, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— ¡Yo también iba a asistir a esta escuela, a segundo año! —Comenta el más pálido con emoción y un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, apretando un poco el antebrazo de Jongin.

—Hubiéramos sido compañeros, supongo, yo voy a segundo año también. —SeHun abre sus ojos levemente, no quiere que Jongin sepa que se ha emocionado demás, y sus dedos sueltan de a poco el brazo del moreno. — ¿Por qué no estás aquí, entonces?

Jongin mira hacia la entrada, el timbre está por tocar y el portero está dirigiéndole una mirada entre extrañada y nerviosa, tal vez un poco abochornada.

—Uh, problemas, creo. —Se encoge de hombros, en lo que Jongin vuelve a mirarle. —De todos modos no hubiera querido ser compañero de alguien tan despistado, tonto.

El timbre suena fuerte, el portero le está mirando y la primera clase ya está por comenzar. SeHun le saca la lengua con burla, y Jongin ríe con fuerza antes de golpear su hombro con suavidad y comenzar a caminar, para cuando voltea, SeHun ya va bastante lejos. Puede imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro, y sonríe también.

—Chico ¿Te sientes bien?

Jongin frunce el ceño mientras hace una sutil mueca y asiente hacia el portero, acomodando su mochila. Seguro que ver dos chicos coqueteando le ha puesto nervioso. Coqueteando, já. Ya se lo dirá a SeHun apenas le vea otra vez.

—Claro, mejor que nunca.

Día 6

Jongin no se pregunta siquiera cómo es que llegaron a esto, pero de todos modos su mano no se detiene hasta llegar a la cabellera castaña de SeHun y remover una de las tantas hojas amarillentas que caen del árbol bajo el que se han sentado. El más pálido sacude su cabello, escondiéndose entre sus propias piernas flexionadas para esconder su nariz y mejillas rojizas que hacen al moreno sonreír. Los días pasados se había vuelto parte de sus rutinas verse al menos unos minutos al día, pero Jongin no repara en comentar que es mucho más cómodo sin el uniforme de la escuela puesto, y con el clima templado del otoño.

— ¡No te me acerques tanto! Ten más respeto ¿no has pensado que podría ser mayor que tú? —Masculla SeHun, su voz amortiguándose en sus antebrazos mientras Jongin evita reír, volviendo a repasar con sus dedos el cabello del contrario, despeinándole esta vez.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso, de qué mes eres? Porque te recuerdo que los dos vamos a segundo año. —Argumenta, esperando la respuesta de SeHun. —Yo soy de enero, y creo que eso es difícil de superar.

—Uh, tarado. _Hyung_ tarado.

Jongin ríe, fuerte y avergonzado a la vez mientras lleva su diestra hasta su cara. Él en definitiva no asumirá jamás que SeHun se ha visto demasiado lindo llamándole así, por lo que no evita golpear su brazo sin fuerza, sólo para empujarle como si se tratara de una buena broma.

—Ya, no me llames así, solo por ser tú dejaré que me sigas llamando Jongin.

SeHun levanta la cabeza por fin, devolviéndole el pequeño empujón para luego sonreír junto a él también.

—Lo dices como si fuera un privilegio. —Murmura, recostándose en el tronco del árbol y dejando caer su cabeza hacia el hombro del mayor. —Espero que no te dejes salvar por nadie que no sea yo, porque no creo que me parezca gracioso que alguien más pueda llamarte sólo por tu nombre ¿Oíste, Jongin?

—Fuerte y claro, Hun.

Día 13

Si hay algo que en definitiva es importante para Jongin, son sus pequeños cachorros. Camina por las calles con tranquilidad mientras Monggu y Jjangu revolotean a su alrededor, haciéndole sonreír involuntariamente con los pasos torpes y los ladridos chillones que intentan llamar su atención (y lo logran, para su descuido).

El parque es el lugar favorito de los cachorros e incluso si Jongin no tuviera razones para ir ahí (pero las tiene de todos modos) Jjangu y Monggu se encargarían de llevarle para juguetear un rato con su amo. El moreno les quita las correas y les deja sueltos para que persigan una mariposa que revolotea por el lugar. El otoño ya está cerca de su fin, y prefiere sacarles de casa ahora antes de encerrarles lo más posible en la temporada de lluvia.

Jongin toma asiento en una de las bancas, porque el pasto está húmedo, SeHun no se ve por ningún lado (no es que quiera verle, pero maldición, él siempre está por ahí) y porque de esta manera puede mover los pies inquietamente contra la arena sin que se note -demasiado- que está nervioso. Detalles.

Sin embargo, y aunque en realidad ya no lleva el celular ni un reloj encima para sentirse atacado por el paso del tiempo y la carrera eterna de los minutos, sabe que no ha pasado mucho entre los ladridos medios lejanos de sus mascotas y el movimiento un poco histérico de sus pies cuando un par de manos frías tapan sus ojos desde atrás.

—Adivina quién soy —susurra en su oído, haciendo que el moreno se estremezca levemente con el aire frío golpeando su nuca. Jongin sonríe engreído y levanta sus manos, atrapando los dedos huesudos y tira de ellos hacia abajo con la fuerza suficiente para que le pecho del menor quede pegado a su espalda, arrancándole un suave grito de frustración. —Qué aburrido, Jongin. Tenías que adivinar.

—Digamos que no me gustan las sorpresas.

—Repito, aburrido.

Para los segundos que tarda el moreno en encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa para SeHun, el ladrido de sus mascotas le obliga a soltar las manos delgadas. Jjangu y Monggu se arrimaran hacia su dueño, ladrando con fuerza y lo que parece rabia hacia un asustado SeHun.

—Maldición, Jjangu silencio. Monggu tú quédate quieto. —Sin embargo los cachorros parecen no oír por primera vez a Jongin, haciendo que SeHun retroceda con algo de pánico en su mirada. El mayor se apresura a tomar las correas y atar a ambos perros antes de que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas para el menor. —Quería presentártelos con algo más de calma, pero por alguna razón se han ensañado contigo, Hun.

—A-ah, déjalos… seguro que ha sido porque… porque llevo olor a gato ¿te dije que tenía un gato? Pues tengo un gato y he estado jugando con él antes de salir de casa, ha de ser eso…

—Seguro, ha de ser eso. —Medio grita, por sobre el ladrido histérico de ambos cachorros, tirando de ellos hacia atrás. —Tendré que volver a casa, o Monggu tal vez quiera morderte. Así que… uhm, te veo luego.

—Claro, nos vemos luego Jongin.

Un par de calles más allá, los cachorros vuelven a la normalidad. El moreno mira con frustración unos segundos a ambos antes de que estos suelten un chillido que suena o se interpreta como _disculpa_ que le hace sonreír de todos modos.

Ya podrá ver a SeHun más tarde, o tal vez mañana. Como sea, al menos pudo verle el día de hoy.

Día 17

Es un día al salir de la escuela que Jongin vuelve a ver a SeHun. El menor había desaparecido por dos días y el moreno debía admitir que se había sentido solo y aburrido por las mañanas, y preocupado en el horario escolar. Pero ahora estaba ahí, mirándole desde la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Llevas mucho aquí? —Pregunta, corriendo hasta él luego de despedirse con un gesto de sus amigos. SeHun ladea su rostro ambiguamente antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar, mirando de reojo al grupo que el mayor había dejado antes, quienes le miraban inquisitivamente.

—No demasiado, te extrañaba.

Jongin piensa que él debería sentirse mucho más sorprendido con esas simples palabras, pero no lo haces, no se asusta ni se impacta, solo sujeta un poco más fuerte su mochila mientras responde en voz baja.

—Yo también.                                                                                                                                       

El clima no es el más cálido, por lo que el moreno piensa que es hora de devolverle el favor a SeHun, quien siempre es el que intercepta su camino o aparece en los lugares menos esperados (irónicamente, en los que Jongin siempre espera encontrarlo).

—Hoy yo te llevaré a casa. —SeHun se detiene, mirándole sin intentar disimular su asombro para luego negar con la cabeza repetidas veces. Para este momento, el menor sabe que de cualquier manera Jongin es llevado a su idea hasta cierto punto y no le dejará ganar, al menos no hoy. —Vamos, tú fuiste quien me fue a buscar hoy, yo quiero acompañarte a casa. Así se dónde ir a buscarte también ¿sabes?

SeHun no dice nada más, pero el mayor le sigue y comprende todo cuando este toma una calle diferente a que suelen tomar todos los días. El menor no vive demasiado lejos de su hogar, la tarde está cayendo y aún alcanza a llegar a su casa con un poco de sol. La calle del castaño parece agitada, tal vez por el ladrido incesante de los perros a los que el más pálido parece estar acostumbrado, más no Jongin.

—Déjame aquí —dice SeHun, deteniendo de golpe a Jongin con un agarre leve en su suéter escolar. El moreno le mira contrariado, ya conocía su calle ¿qué había de malo en conocer su casa? El castaño pareció notar la duda en su mirada y continuó —mamá se pone un poco pesada con quienes no conoce, y tal vez te invite a cenar y te haga preguntas hasta entrada la noche. Y eres un estudiante, tus padres te querrán en casa temprano.

Jongin suspira,  sabiendo que al fin y al cabo lo que dice SeHun es cierto. Él no deja de tener horarios que respetar. Asiente vagamente antes de tomar el coraje suficiente para acercarse y besar la mejilla del menor, con una media sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—Tú ganas hoy, Hun, pero solo hoy.

—Seguro, la siguiente la ganas tú. —Murmura, tomando a Jongin por el suéter para devolver la pequeña caricia, sólo que un poco más infantil, más sutil, más arrebatado, más SeHun. Besa la comisura de sus labios antes de sonreír con ganas y darse la vuelta, encaminándose a su hogar. —Buenas noches.

El mayor ríe levemente, al menos quería saber en qué casa vivía el menor. Corre a esconderse tras un poste hasta que nota cómo SeHun entra a una de las coloridas casas donde una señora regaba el jardín exterior. Seguro sería su madre, pensó, pero el menor pasó de largo, colándose por la puerta entreabierta de la entrada sin cerrar tras de sí.

Jongin bufa, tal vez a SeHun le costaba decirle que había discutido con su madre. Bueno, no era muy asunto suyo si el menor no quería contarle, por el momento podría caminar a casa con una sonrisa sólo de recordar la pequeña caricia del castaño. Definitivamente esto estaba pasando el límite del coqueteo.

Camino a casa, la calle retoma su silencio natural. Solo el sonido del viento golpeando las ramas, nada más, nada menos.

Día 22

— ¿Jongin, estás aquí? —Su madre golpea un par de veces, sin esperar respuesta antes de asomarse levemente por la puerta. El moreno demora unos segundos, pero levanta la mirada del libro entre sus manos para sonreírle a su madre. Su padre entra poco después, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. — ¿Pasó algo?

—Uh, no realmente… —murmura su padre, mirando de reojo a su madre antes de que esta sonriera cálidamente y tomara asiento en la cama a un lado del menor. Jongin suelta el libro cuando nota que su madre busca tomarle la mano, no quiere resultar paranoico pero la actitud de ambos le asusta un poco. —Sólo necesitamos preguntarte algo.

Ambos vuelven a mirarse. Su padre carraspea levemente antes de comenzar.

—Bueno, nos hemos encontrado con alguien. Un vecino para ser más exactos... que nos ha dicho que te ha visto actuando de manera un poco extraña… —Su padre le mira con cierta duda, el espacio suficiente para que su madre tomara la palabra con su voz cálida—. Sabes que nosotros no te juzgamos, pero queremos saber qué es lo que ocurre para que nos llegue esta clase de comentarios…

Jongin frunce el ceño. Él no tiene recuerdos de nada más que su rutina normal, eso y la aparición de SeHun en su vida, tal vez el coqueteo incesante entre ellos, pero definitivamente nada extraño.

—No sé a qué se refieren con extraño. —Admite. —Tengo un amigo nuevo, sí. Su nombre es SeHun y nos vemos casi todos los días, a veces antes de la escuela y a veces después. Nada más que eso, lo demás es la rutina que he tenido toda mi vida.

Jongin no imagina que sus padres vayan a juzgarlo por su orientación, incluso si él les cuenta que ha besado y se ha dejado besar por SeHun (aunque sea en las mejillas) pues le han enseñado desde pequeño que las etiquetas no existen y que todos somos personas por igual, eso incluyendo sus gustos. Así que en definitiva duda que sea eso lo extraño.

—Entonces te ves con este chico, SeHun. —Comenta su padre, como masticando las palabras. — ¿Nada más, no hay algo más que contarnos Jongin?

—Si te preguntas si estoy saliendo con él, la respuesta es no. —Asume, brutalmente sincero e inocente. Su padre se encoge de hombros, sin importarle demasiado. —Aún no.

—Bueno, no hay nada extraño en eso, tal vez esta persona sólo se equivocó, o no es tan abierto de mente como nosotros y necesitó inventar algo… es bueno haberlo hablado.

Ambos le sonríen, su madre besa su mejilla antes de abandonar ambos la habitación. Jongin toma su libro una vez más. ¿No hay nada extraño, verdad?

No, claro que no.

Sólo son SeHun y él.

Nada más.

Día 30

—Hey Hun, ven a mi casa.

SeHun levanta la vista desde su posición en el regazo de Jongin. Pestañea lentamente, como si pensara la idea una y otra vez. El mayor tiene entre sus dedos una de las manos delgadas y blancuzcas del castaño y la aprieta con suavidad cuando este sonríe.

—Claro, pero con una condición. —SeHun lleva su antebrazo hasta su rostro, tapando sus ojos y mejillas con este antes de que Jongin le incite a continuar —Que tus padres no estén en casa ¿Sí?

El mayor ríe, en parte por lo cohibido que se ha puesto SeHun con algo tan pequeño como eso, y en parte porque será la primera vez que estarán en un lugar privado, solos, con toda la coquetería que han llevado desde el tiempo que se conocen, y las caricias en las mejillas (comisuras) que cada vez están más cerca de ser (más) besos.

—No hay problema, en verdad salen bastante de casa. —Opina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de SeHun, quien continúa tapando su rostro. —Estás muy frío…

—Tonto, siempre estoy frío. —Susurra— _Te quiero._

—También yo, Hunnie.

Día 31

— ¡Hun, hoy no hay nadie en casa!

Jongin sonríe, jadeando y doblándose levemente por el trote entre su casa y el parque. Gracias al cielo SeHun estaba en el lugar, tirado en una de las bancas incluso si el frío afuera estaba calando los huesos. El menor se levanta de inmediato, mirándole con cuidado hasta que el mayor recupera el aire y le tiende su diestra.

— ¿Vamos?

Efectivamente, los padres de Jongin acababan de salir para llevar a Jjangu y Monggu al veterinario. SeHun suspira aliviado al notar que no habría cachorros rondando el lugar que le hicieran sentir amenazado, aparte de los perros callejeros que le gruñían al pasar, aunque ninguno de los dos los tomó demasiado en cuenta. El invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente, y una suave llovizna cubría el cabello de ambos para cuando estuvieron bajo techo.

—Traeré una toalla ¿quieres tomar algo caliente? —Jongin se asoma por el marco de la puerta, en lo que SeHun toma asiento en su cama, negando. —Uh, aburrido.

—Tú eres el aburrido de nuestra relación —bromea, Jongin vuelve rápido con una toalla entre sus manos. Probablemente ambos se preguntan qué clase de relación es la que tienen, pero SeHun interrumpe antes de que el mayor pueda decir algo—. Ahora seca mi cabello, porque soy tu invitado y no quieres que enferme, _hyung_

El moreno ríe, torpe. En definitiva SeHun es su debilidad. Lleva la toalla hasta el cabello castaño del menor y comienza a secar su cabello con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo pues el más pequeño tampoco parece con ánimos para protestar.

—Estás frío, Hun. —Susurra Jongin, agachándose a su altura mientras sus dedos inquietos se pasean por la nuca del menor, jugando con la punta de sus cabellos. SeHun titubea, mirándole de frente con ojos profundos y decididos.

—Ajá, soy un chico frío, _tal vez_ …

Jongin sonríe, al mismo tiempo que SeHun o quizás un poco antes. Lo único que saben ambos es que fue el momento exacto para dejarse caer, lento, suave, silencioso. SeHun no hace amago de apartarse cuando el mayor empuja su nuca con dedos tibios, y por el contrario, los dedos fríos del menor se ciñen con aparente fuerza en los hombros contrarios. Y lo logran, Jongin degusta con tranquilidad los labios suaves que se contuvo de probar cada día, y SeHun agrega su toque, tan SeHun como podría ser, dejando que su lengua recorra curiosa los labios gruesos del mayor.

La toalla cae al suelo, el de cabello castaño está aparentemente seco, dedos fríos y dedos tibios se encuentran a mitad de camino. Ambos se sonríen (aunque esta vez sin duda es SeHun quien sonríe primero).

¡Jongin, estamos de vuelta!

¿Estás en casa?

Lo único que SeHun oye en ese momento es el pisar rápido de patitas pequeñas que corren por la escalera y el pasillo. Los ladridos fuertes y chillones se dejan oír de inmediato, junto con los arañazos en la puerta de ambos cachorros que ruegan por entrar. Los padres de Jongin parecen asustarse y corren escalera arriba también, golpeando la puerta con una suavidad y rapidez alarmante.

— ¿Jongin? ¿Innie, puedo pasar?

El nombrado se pone de pie, asustado también con el alboroto que se está causando a causa de los cachorros. SeHun está tenso, pero el mayor no puede notarlo ya. La puerta se abre y tanto Monggu como Jjangu acorralan al moreno hasta caer sentado en la silla del escritorio, subiéndose a su regazo sin dejar de lloriquear y gemir.

— ¿Jongin, todo bien?

—Claro, ustedes me han asustado con todo este alboroto, yo solo estaba con SeHun. —Masculla el moreno, mirando a los cachorros y acariciándoles el lomo intentando calmarlos, lamentablemente continuaba resultándole imposible. —Vamos, Hun, salúdalos.

Los padres de Jongin se miran entre sí unos segundos, devolviéndole la vista a su único hijo que también levanta la mirada de sus mascotas y observa con duda a un silencioso SeHun sentado en la cama.

— ¿Hun? Mamá y papá, él es Oh SeHun, quien hoy parece estar demasiado tímido como para abrir la boca.

—Hijo… —Su padre le mira, comprensivo, tomándole de los hombros antes de decirle claramente— estás solo en esta habitación, Jongin. Solo.

—Dejen de bromear, vamos Hunnie, diles algo… saluda. —Anima Jongin, sin embargo SeHun no hace más que voltear el rostro, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y empapando sus frías manos. ¿Serían al menos sus lágrimas tibias?

—Innie, esto es lo que nos habían dicho que era extraño en ti —susurró su madre, como si no quisiera despertarlo y asustarlo luego de un sueño —te vieron hablando solo, muchas veces. Tantas que nos asustamos, pero parecías tan normal cuando te preguntamos que decidimos aclarar los rumores, sin embargo nos dijeron que continuabas igual…

Para ese momento, su madre ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. SeHun también, pero… ¿Quién era SeHun?

Las miradas extrañadas de quienes le veían, el ladrido de los perros y en especial de Jjangu y Monggu, la familia que no le saluda, el frío eterno de su piel. En ese momento todo calzaba de forma tan aterradora, Jongin saltó de la silla, los cachorros asustados gimoteaban levemente sin embargo no temían de su amo.

— ¡Tiene que ser todo esto una jodida broma, demonios!

— ¡Jongin, cálmate! —Su padre gritó, sin perder la compostura si un momento, ni la mirada serena.

—Joder, no estoy loco. ¡No pude haberlo inventado, maldición!

¡Jongin, necesito explicarte!

— ¡Tú! —Gritó, apuntando a SeHun. —Díganme que pueden verlo, oírlo, sentirlo, no lo sé, algo.

Sin embargo sus padres solo le miraron con comprensión, una mirada llena de lástima que rompió a Jongin en lágrimas.

Desesperación.

Necesitaba huir, necesitaba saber que SeHun no era una invención de su propia imaginación. Y lo hizo, sólo correr tan rápido como pudiera, ignorando los gritos desesperados de sus padres y los ladridos de sus cachorros, pero había alguien de quien era imposible huir.

— ¡Kim Jongin, detente!

— ¡Cállate! Mierda, solo eres un producto de mi imaginación…

El menor se aferró a su antebrazo, con un tacto firme, los dedos fríos se ciñeron a su brazo con tanta fuerza que Jongin sólo pudo abrir los ojos asustado, destrozado por dentro. Pero no fue por mucho, el toque de su palma pronto se debilitó, la yema de sus dedos se volvía no mucho más que un suave roce incluso si el agarre parecía no ceder.

—Mierda, Jongin. ¡Yo soy SeHun! Existo, existí al menos. —Grita, aterrado también, con la voz rota por el llanto y opacada por la llovizna que les cubría—.  ¡Oh SeHun! El que sería tu compañero de escuela, que lo sería de no ser por un hijo de puta que no tuvo problemas en atropellarme y huir, por la mierda, te lo juro, podría haberme salvado si alguien me hubiera ayudado ¡Pero no! En un mundo donde estamos demasiado preocupados por no oír ni ver lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, nadie ayuda a nadie. Hacía poco más de un mes que había muerto cuando me vi, de nuevo, con algo parecido a la vida en esa calle, segundos antes de que tú sufrieras un accidente también. Demonios, fui tan egoísta, no lo sé, te salvé y cada momento contigo era como un pedacito de futuro que no me pertenecía ¿entiendes? La conexión contigo fue tal, o mis sentimientos, aun no entiendo, solo sé que pude volver a despedirme de mi familia. Mamá ya no lloraba por las noches y papá había vuelto a sonreír…

— ¿Y entonces porqué seguiste aquí, SeHun? —Susurró, moviendo ya su brazo con libertad, el agarre de SeHun se había desvanecido como se desvanecen las palabras en el aire. El menor solo le miraba con pena.

—Es difícil, sentir algo por ti no me ha permitido volver a estar muerto, me mantiene en la nada y aun así puedo sentir felicidad. —Jongin suspiró, dejando salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Llevó ambas manos hasta la nuca de SeHun, juntando sus narices, o al menos juntándose con la poca esencia del castaño—. Te lo juro, de haber seguido vivo, de habernos conocido en la escuela, me habría enamorado tanto como ahora, y tal vez más, si tuviera más tiempo. Te amo, Jongin. Te lo juro, te amo.

Jongin le besa por última vez el día 31 desde que se conocieron. SeHun se desvanece bajo su toque, pero el mayor prefiere no abrir los ojos hasta que no quede nada más que el sonido de la lluvia sobre el parque.

SeHun ya no está.

Demonios, él piensa, el amor es tan doloroso como esto.

Día 0,1

**_That feeling_ **

**_When you’re not_ **

**_Necessarily sad,_ **

**_But you feel_ **

**_Really empty._ **

La alarma del móvil es lo primero que Jongin oye esa mañana. Se levanta tan tranquilo como cada día, ya no pide cinco minutos más, ya no es divertido irse corriendo a la escuela. El psicólogo lo diagnosticó como un simple episodio de psicosis y paranoia, Jongin descubrió que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden explicarse a la gente común, así que asiste a todas sus terapias mientras no le obliguen a tomar pastillas.

Su madre le saluda con un beso en la mejilla, y su padre le mira por sobre el periódico con una sonrisa sincera. Abandona su hogar con lo justo y necesario, los audífonos deben estar en algún lugar ¿a quién le importa? Y el móvil no es nada más que un aparato para despertar.

El parque está dejando caer sus hojas amarillas una vez más, pero Jongin vuelve su vista al frente porque el camino es más importante por las mañanas, y los recuerdos están en su memoria.

¡Hey, cuidado!

—Demonios, niño, podrías tener más cuidado ¿quieres? ¿O es que acaso ese aparato tuyo es más importante que tu vida?

— ¡No soy un niño, seguro que tú eres el menor aquí, aún llevas uniforme!

—Estoy en mi último año… —Aseguró Jongin, notando de todos modos que el más bajo llevaba ropa casual, y aún le mantenía sujeto por los hombros. Al menos esta vez nadie cayó al suelo.

—Primer año de universidad. —Agregó con orgullo el más pequeño, recordando rápido lo que acababa de pasar y su (lamentable) posición en la situación—. Y uhm, gracias… de no ser por ti, ahora estaría varios metros más allá.

—Bueno, pero no pensemos en eso… mi nombre es Kim Jongin.

—Do Kyungsoo, un gusto. Creo que te estaré eternamente agradecido, Jongin.

—Seguro, Hyung. Parece que vamos por la misma calle ¿Te parece si te acompaño


End file.
